


this year i devour

by honey_wheeler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d wanted to impress and even intimidate Lord Snow the man. She wants to please Jon the boy. Gods, how much she wants it, so much so that his every oath and moan at her touch makes her wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this year i devour

They’ve only just begun and already she’s in over her head.

She’d wanted to impress him, as silly as that impulse seems now. This is a man who hasn’t seen her weaknesses, hasn’t watched her stumble through politics and diplomacy with nothing to guide her. To Jon, she was only the conquering Queen, the dragon rider, the savior of the Seven Kingdoms. To him, she was every bit the Daenerys Stormborn, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons she’s always claimed to be.

Now she fears she’s only Dany, a girl barely nine and ten and more accustomed to being an often-reluctant object of lust than a woman who tries to cause it.

Not that Jon seems to notice the difference. With every swipe of her tongue, he’s swearing out filthy endearments and encouragement, vocal in a way she never could have expected from the stoic, nearly taciturn man she’d first met. But then, he’s no more years than she, so perhaps Lord Jon Snow is merely the thinnest shell around the boy Jon, much as the Khaleesi Daenerys is around her. She’d wanted to impress and even intimidate Lord Snow the man. She wants to please Jon the boy. Gods, how much she wants it, so much so that his every oath and moan at her touch makes her wet.

“You taste good,” she tells him, smoothing her cheek against the cock in her hand before returning her mouth to it to lick at him like he’s something melting and sweet.

“You taste better.” He’s propped on his elbows looking down at her, jerkin unlaced, his pale chest smattered with dark hair and the ruddy marks she’d left with her mouth and teeth. His dark curls lie damp with sweat over his forehead and he touches his tongue to his lower lip, as if he’s imagining tasting her at that very moment. She’s never had a man look at her like that when she’s had his cock in her mouth. They’ve all looked at her like they owned her, like she was something for them to use. Even Drogo, her sun and stars, the one man she loved and who loved her in return. 

Jon looks at her as if he wants to consume her. As if he’s pleased by her very existence. It’s a heady thing.

“You don’t know how you taste,” she points out, peeking up at him and punctuating her words with a swift flick of her tongue at the head of his cock. He tips his head back with a groan before dragging it up to fix her with a grin so feral he could nearly be a twin to his direwolf.

“But I know how _you_ taste,” he says, “and nothing could compare.” The memory of every time he’s supped at her cunt is in his eyes. This time it’s Dany who groans, taking him fully in her mouth and letting the sound vibrate down his length. She sucks at him with fresh vigor, craving every sound he makes, every quiver in his body. His breeches are only just pushed past his hips and she tugs them down and throws them aside, wanting to feel the furring on his thighs against her skin. There is nothing elegant or seductive in this, nothing dignified; it’s messy and raw and real. Never before has doing this to a man felt so carnal, so potent. So shared.

Suddenly, as if thinking the same thing, Jon curls up on the bed, reaching for her with both hands and roughly – thrillingly – hauling her lower body up alongside him while leaving her head at his hips. Trembling, her limbs as boneless as a ragdoll’s, Dany lets him pull her astride his head, fingers dug hard enough into her thighs that surely she’ll bear bruises on the morrow. Then he parts her with blunt fingers and opens his mouth wide over her cunt.

Dany cries out, rearing up atop him. His tongue on her is somehow a shock, though she’s felt it many times before. Impossibly, his cock seems to harden yet more in the loose circle of her hand, though she does no more than hold it. Dany falls forward again, very nearly collapsing like a flower with a broken stem. The jut of his hipbone is hard beneath her cheek as she licks at him between gasps and cries. It becomes more difficult to focus on her task the more he laps and delves between her thighs. Soon enough she’s merely tugging her hand over his cock in a languid caress, her hips moving in a more frantic counterpoint. She peaks twice, one crisis rolling easily into another, before Jon rolls her to the side and strokes himself to finish over his belly. Dany curls on her side and watches, sated. She imagines he’s done this more than a thousand times, since he first began to grow into manhood; she rather likes seeing him thus. There’s a vulnerability to it, an honesty that resonates in some hidden part of her heart. He comes with a gratified sigh, one she feels answered in the pleasantly slow pulse between her thighs.

Jon lies there, eyes closed, until his breathing slows and steadies. Dany wriggles out of the dress that’s bunched around her waist and cleans the evidence of his crisis off his stomach with a tenderness that might embarrass her if his eyes were open and fixed on her. He does open them then, looking at her with an unfathomable expression. Then he curls up off the bed and catches her again, as he’d done before, this time pulling her up with her head beside his. His kiss is wet with her, and shockingly potent for it. He kisses her deep, head tilted, hands sunk deep in her hair, then pulls back to stroke his tongue across her lips.

“I was right,” he says in a low voice as he licks his own lips as if to taste her mouth there. “You taste better.”

Dany only laughs. It doesn’t need a response.


End file.
